Zu Hause
Zu Hause ist die neunte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Immer wieder wird Sam von schrecklichen Träumen über sein Zuhause geplagt. Daher machen sich die Brüder auf den Weg in die Heimat und erfahren, dass eine neue Familie in ihr altes Haus eingezogen ist. Als diese von seltsamen Geräuschen berichtet, fürchten Sam und Dean, dass das Ding zurückgekehrt ist, das ihre Mutter getötet hat. Mit Hilfe einer Freundin ihres Vaters gehen sie der Sache auf den Grund - und entdecken, dass sie es mit einem Poltergeist zu tun haben. Handlung Die junge Mutter Jenny ist in das alte Haus der Winchesters eingezogen. Sie packt die Kartons aus, als ihre Tochter das Zimmer betritt. Die Kleine kann nicht schlafen, da sie überzeugt ist, etwas wäre in ihrem Schrank. Jenny bringt sie wieder zu Bett und sieht im Schrank nach. Dort ist nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Um ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, stellt sie einen Stuhl vor den Schrank. Sie geht wieder und macht sich weiter ans Auspacken. Als sie seltsame Geräusche hört, sieht sie nach, ob Ratten im Haus sind. Stattdessen findet sie alte Fotos der Winchesters. Währenddessen bewegt sich der Stuhl von alleine vom Schrank weg. Die Schranktür geht auf und eine große Flamme tritt aus dem Schrank heraus. Sam hatte einen Albtraum, in dem er Jenny und ihr altes Haus gesehen hat. Er kommt zuerst nicht darauf und malt deswegen am nächsten Tag den Baum, der vor ihrem Haus steht. Dean sucht gerade nach einem neuen Fall, als sich Sam erinnert, woher er den Baum kennt. Sam vergleicht seine Zeichnung mit einem Bild des Baumes vor ihrem Haus und möchte sofort nach Lawrence aufbrechen. Dean will aber nicht, da er niemals wieder dorthin zurück will. Sam schafft es, ihn zu überreden und erklärt Dean, dass er eine Vision hatte - so wie damals bei Jessica, kurz bevor sie starb. Die Brüder suchen Jenny auf und geben vor, ihr altes Haus noch einmal sehen zu wollen. Jenny weist die Brüder darauf hin, dass sie alte Fotos von ihnen gefunden hat. Die drei sprechen über das Haus. Jenny erklärt ihnen, dass es alt ist und deswegen einige Macken hat. Das Licht flackert oft, der Abfluss verstopft schnell und anscheinend gibt es Ratten. Jennys Tochter kommt dazu und erzählt von dem Feuermonster, das sich in ihrem Schrank befindet. Sie fragt die Brüder, ob es schon da war, als sie noch in dem Haus gelebt haben. Jenny unterbricht sie und meint, dass ihre Tochter nur einen Albtraum hatte. Sam ist davon überzeugt, dass in dem Haus ein Geist sein Unwesen treiben muss. Dean dagegen macht sich Gedanken darum, warum Sams Visionen in Erfüllung gehen. Die beiden sind sich einig, dass sie Jenny und ihre Kinder aus dem Haus schaffen müssen. Die Jungs fragen sich, ob das Wesen in dem Haus dasselbe ist wie jenes, welches ihre Mutter tötete. Dean meint darauf, dass er sich nur daran erinnern kann, wie er Sam aus dem brennenden Haus trug. Sam bekommt das Gefühl, dass Dean alles was damals passierte egal ist und dass dies nur ein Job für ihn ist. Dean nimmt das alles aber stark mit, was er seinem Bruder allerdings nicht zeigen will. Als Dean alleine ist, versucht er seinen Vater zu erreichen. Er klärt ihn an der Mailbox darüber auf, wo sie sind und dass er seine Hilfe braucht, weil er nicht weiß was er machen soll. Jenny ruft in der Zwischenzeit einen Handwerker an, der den verstopften Abfluss reparieren soll. Als er seine Arbeit verrichten will, wird sein Arm in den Abfluss gezogen, der plötzlich wieder funktioniert. Der Mann wird schwer verletzt. Mithilfe eines alten Freundes ihres Vaters können die Brüder die Wahrsagerin Missouri Moseley ausfindig machen, die im Tagebuch ihres Vaters erwähnt wird. Als die beiden Missouri aufsuchen, weiß diese schon, wer sie sind, was mit Jessica passierte und dass John verschwunden ist. Die Brüder sind darüber verwundert, dass sie das weiß, obwohl sie ihr nichts erzählt haben. Sie erklärt den beiden, dass sie Gedanken lesen kann, aber nicht weiß, wo sich ihr Vater aufhält. Sie erzählt den beiden, dass ihr Vater sie nach dem Brand damals besucht hat. Sie erklärte ihm alles, was sie über das Übernatürliche wusste. Sie war damals auch in dem alten Haus, um zu sehen, was ihre Mutter tötete. Sie ist überrascht, dass wieder irgendetwas in dem Haus sein soll, da sie seit diesem Tag auf das Haus achtet. Bis jetzt gab es keine ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle. Jenny diskutiert gerade mit der Firma des Handwerkers. Sie verlässt die Küche, wo ihr Sohn in einem Laufstall sitzt. Die Tür des Stalls geht von alleine auf, ebenso wie der Kühlschrank. Richie klettert in den Kühlschrank, da dort Saft ist, den er haben will. Jenny fällt kurz darauf auf, dass ihr Sohn verschwunden ist. Sie beginnt sofort ihn zu suchen, als sie auf einmal merkt, dass Milch aus dem Kühlschrank läuft. Sie öffnet den Kühlschrank und findet ihren Sohn unversehrt vor. Sam, Dean und Missouri suchen Jenny auf. Missouri überzeugt Jenny, sie hineinzulassen. Sie versichert Jenny, dass sie weiß, was in ihrem Haus los ist und dass die drei da sind, um das zu beenden. Sie gehen in Sams altes Zimmer. Missouri nimmt zwei Poltergeister wahr. Die drei müssen diese nun vernichten oder Jenny und ihre Kinder werden sterben. Sie schicken Jenny und ihre Kinder abends aus dem Haus, um die Geister auszutreiben. Der Poltergeist greift an und Sam wird fast verletzt. Dean rettet ihn und das Ritual wird beendet. Jenny und ihre Kinder finden ein Chaos vor, woraufhin Missouri ihr versichert, dass die Geister weg sind. Dean fängt sofort an aufzuräumen. Beim Verlassen des Hauses will Sam wissen, ob Missouri sich sicher ist, dass die Geister weg sind. Missouri bejaht und ist neugierig, wieso Sam nachfragt, doch er antwortet nicht. Die Brüder beobachten Jennys Haus um sicherzustellen, dass die Geister weg sind. Da beginnt Jennys Bett zu wackeln. Die Jungs sehen sie plötzlich am Fenster stehen und um Hilfe schreien. Es ist wie in Sams Vision. Die beiden stürmen in das Haus. Während Dean Jenny retten will, holt Sam die Kinder aus dem Haus. Dean ist schneller als Sam und so warten Jenny und er schon auf die drei. Sam wird von dem Geist angegriffen und ins Haus gezogen. Dean bewaffnet sich und rennt hinein. Sam wird von dem brennenden Geist gegen die Wand gedrückt, als Dean dazukommt. Er will auf den Geist schießen, aber Sam stoppt ihn, da er weiß, wer der Geist ist. In diesem Moment wird der Geist zu Mary. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Sohn und wendet sich anschließend dem zweiten Geist zu. Sie befiehlt dem Geist, das Haus zu verlassen und ihre Söhne in Ruhe zu lassen. Dann wird sie wieder zu einer Flamme und beide Geister verschwinden. Die beiden bleiben geschockt zurück, doch die Geister sind nun verschwunden. thumb|left|350px Am nächsten Tag untersucht Missouri das Haus erneut und stellt fest, dass sich die beiden Geister wohl gegenseitig vernichtet haben. Sam fragt sie, wieso er Visionen hat, Missouri weiß jedoch keine Antwort darauf. Die Brüder reisen weiter und versprechen Missouri, mit ihr in Kontakt zu bleiben. Zurück in ihrem Büro, wartet John Winchester schon auf Missouri. Er ist schon einige Tage in der Stadt und Missouri wusste davon. Sie wundert sich, warum Sam die Anwesenheit seines Vaters trotz seiner spirituellen Fähigkeiten nicht bemerkte. Sie fragt John, warum er sich vor seinen Söhnen versteckt. Er meint, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, die beiden wieder zu sehen. Er möchte zuerst die Wahrheit über Marys Tod herausfinden, ehe er sie wiedersieht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Mary Winchester *Jenny *Missouri Moseley *Sari *Ritchie *John Winchester Vorkommende Wesen *Geister **Poltergeist *Medium Musik keine Musik vorhanden Zitate :Dean: Weißt du was, mich erschreckt viel mehr, dass deine Visionen wahr werden. ---- :Sam: Diese Leute sind in großer Gefahr, wir müssen sie sofort aus dem Haus herausholen! :Dean: Und wie, hast du eine Geschichte, die sie dir glauben würden? ---- :Dean: Zuerst müssen wir uns mal beruhigen. Wäre das ein x-beliebiger Job, was würden wir dann tun? :Sam: Herausfinden, womit wir es zu tun haben, wir würden die Geschichte des Hauses untersuchen. :Dean: Ja, nur dass wir dieses Mal bereits wissen, was passiert ist. :Sam: Ja, aber wie viel wissen wir? An was erinnerst du dich wirklich? :Dean: Nicht viel, tatsächlich an das Feuer, die Hitze, wie ich dich nach draußen getragen habe. Und du kennst Dads Geschichte genauso gut wie ich, Mum hing unter der Decke. Was auch immer sie dahin befördert hat, es war weg, als Dad sie fand. :Sam: Und er hatte nie eine Theorie, was es gewesen sein könnte. :Dean: Wenn ja, dann hat er sie für sich behalten, wir haben ihn so oft danach gefragt. ---- :Sam: Na schön, es gibt da ein paar Wahrsager in der Stadt. Da ist einer namens El Divino oder der mysteriöse Mister Fortenzki, Missouri Moseley und dann noch... :Dean: Warte, warte, Missouri Moseley. Dads Tagebuch, sieh dir das an. Erste Seite, erster Satz, lies das. :Sam: Ich besuchte Missouri und erfuhr die Wahrheit. :Dean: Und ich dachte, er meint den Staat. ---- :Missouri: Glaub mir, das mit deiner Freundin tut mir schrecklich leid, und euer Vater, er ist verschwunden? :Sam: Woher wissen Sie das alles? :Missouri: Du hast es doch gerade gedacht, gerade eben! :Dean: Und wo ist er, ist er gesund? :Missouri: Ich weiß es nicht. :Dean: Sie wissen es nicht, Sie sind doch eine Wahrsagerin. :Missouri: Mein Junge, hast du mich irgendeine knochige Schlampe in der Mitte durchsägen sehen? Glaubst du, ich bin eine Zauberin? Ich kann vielleicht Gedanken lesen und Energien in einem Raum spüren, aber ich kann keine Fakten herbeizaubern. ---- :Missouri: Hör mal, wenn du deine Füße auf meinen Tisch legst, haue ich dir eine mit dem Kochlöffel runter. :Dean: Ich habe nichts getan! :Missouri: Aber du hast darüber nachgedacht! ---- :Missouri: Sam, mein Junge, du hast so überwältigende Fähigkeiten. Wieso konnte er seinen eigenen Vater nicht spüren? ---- :Missouri: John Winchester, ich könnte dir eine Ohrfeige geben. Wieso möchtest du nicht mit deinen Kindern reden? :John: Das will ich nicht? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich sie sehen würde. Aber ich kann nicht, noch nicht. Nicht, bevor ich nicht die Wahrheit kenne. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Home (Zuhause) *'Spanisch:' Volta ao Lar (Heimkehr) *'Französisch:' La Maison des cauchemars (Haus der Alpträume) *'Italienisch:' Ritorno a casa (Heimkehr) *'Portugiesisch:' Hogar (Zuhause) *'Polnisch:' Dom (Heim) *'Tschechisch:' Navrat domu (Heimkehr) *'Ungarisch:' Otthon, rémes otthon (Zuhause, schreckliches Zuhause) *'Finnisch:' Takaisin kotiin (Zurück nach Hause) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01